Pressure
by donny0252
Summary: Donatello can't stand the pressure lately, and goes for a run topside to think. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this one took so long, I couldn't get myself to think. **

**I hope you like it. I actually thought about throwing it out, but then the ideas just started coming to me. **

**I always love to write stories about Donatello, he's my favorite ninja turtle. So expect more stories about him, but of course, I'll have more stories about the others.  
**

**Thanks to everyone!  
**

* * *

It's the middle of the night, and within the lair, Don sits at his computer with his hands on his face and his elbows on the desk. He's trying to take a break from his latest project. He's having a hard time concentrating on his break time, because he keeps thinking about that certain project, Raph's shell cycle.

Raph came in the night before, and told Donny that it was an accident. Raph had crashed his motorcycle… again. It was the third time in two months that it's happened. Donny was getting tired of it, he'll fix it, and Raph will just destroy it again within a week or two. Which made Don ask himself, what's the point of fixing it when Raph will crash it? Why fix anything if you have three brothers that will break everything in no time.

When Don fixes the toaster, Mikey or Leo breaks it again. Although, the toaster doesn't come in quite as often as the shell cycle, but still.

Now, since they were all brothers, Don would think that they would have a little more respect for his talents then they already do. However, I guess when you live with them for fifteen years; you learn to deal with all that.

Mikey would probably be who mostly irritates Don. When Mikey gets on Don's computer, he might do something and cause it to freeze up. Donny can easily fix the problem, but what irritates him, is that he's told Mikey over and over, to ask before he downloaded anything. Only to make sure that it's not going to download a virus that could ruin anything on Don's computer.

Don rubs his face with his hands and sighs. He's really tired and should go to bed like everyone else, but he can't sleep with this pounding away at his mind.

Don gets up from the computer chair, walks over to grab his duffle bag that's by the couch, and takes off through the lair's entrance.

When Don puts the manhole cover back over the sewer's entrance, he starts to climb the fire escape on the building to the right of him. He just wanted to take a quick run to think about things. Don has too much on his mind to do anything right now. There are just too many things that are coming into his lab lately. He's the only one who fixes everything, because no one else knows how to.

Don jumps onto the roof and starts running across the top of the buildings.

He's the smart one in his family. Leo, his oldest brother, is the serious one; the leader of the team. Rpah, Don's immediate older brother, he's the tough one, always ready for a fight. Mikey, his younger brother, is the fun one; he always sees the bright side of things, and always making jokes.

A family could always use an intelligent person, or in this case, turtle in it. It's just, lately, it's been too much for Donny to handle. His brothers and father are always expecting him to come through when their situation involves technology, or even nursing someone back to health.

Don has actually thought about telling them all to tough it out and fix everything themselves. Although, Don would never do that, he loves his family, and he's too much of a nice guy to say anything. Don just wants a little help once in a while. It would be nice, if they were just a little more careful with these things.

Don hears a noise that makes him slow down to a halt. He looks around and sees no one around. So Don just decides that it was his imagination and goes to run again, only to be hit in the head by someone's fist.

* * *

**Please review! Good or bad, always appreciate all of them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the next chapter, and I hope you all like it. **

**I did change something with the characters. I had put the characters as Don and Mikey, and it was supposed to be Don and Leo. I just realized that when I was writing this chapter. So, sorry it's not Mikey, but don't worry, I have a story for him coming soon.  
**

**Sorry in advance if the next chapter takes too long.  
**

**Thanks to all who read my stories!  
**

* * *

Leo got up to check on things around the lair, but mostly to check on Don. Leo hates it when his genius brother pushes himself to the limit, and starts stressing over everything. Leo tries to stop it all before it gets to bad, which is why he's going to check on Don.

Don stays up for hours on end almost every night, just to finish what he's working on. If he can't get something right, he won't go to sleep until he does. That's when Leo steps in and makes him go to bed.

Leo really hoped Don actually went to bed, but Leo knows that his brother is still in his lab fixing things. Don's been in there late every night this week.

Leo knocks on Don's lab door to see if he was in there… no answer. Leo opens the door and peers inside, it was dark and empty. He shuts the door and walks towards his brother's room.

_Maybe he's actually asleep tonight, _Leo thinks to himself. Although, Leo knows Donny better then that. Something kept nagging at Leo; he felt that something was wrong.

Leo knocks on Don's bedroom door, but again, no answer. So he opens the door and looks inside. Like the lab it was dark, and Don's bed was empty.

Leo shuts the door and walks around the rest of the lair, but there was no sign of Donny anywhere. Leo was starting to worry; it's not like Donny to go out in the middle of the night, that's more like Raph.

Leo goes to his Master's room, and knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

"Enter." Leo hears his father reply.

Leo pushes open the door and walks in. He shuts the door behind him and stands silent.

Master Splinter was kneeling on the floor with tea in his hands. He had a look of sadness and worry on his face.

Master Splinter looks up from his tea to his oldest son. "Kneel my son."

Leo did as he was told, and looks up to his father. "Donatello is— ". Leo started, but was cut off.

"I know." Splinter says.

Leo stares in shock, "Wait, how did you know?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I got up to make some tea." Splinter replies. "I saw Donatello leaving out the door."

Leo is confused now, "Why didn't you go after him? I mean he could get hurt."

Splinter sighs, "Your brother will be fine, he just needs some space."

Leo stands up, "I'm going to look for him."

Master Splinter's expression changes to something of anger and disappointment. "Leonardo. You will not disobey me. You will stay here and wait for Donatello's return. I will wait up for him, and if he's not back in an hour, I'll come and get you."

Leo becomes silent, and then decides to respect his father's wishes. "Yes Sensei."

"Good. Now try and get some sleep." Splinter says as his expression softens.

Leo turns to the door; he opens it and walks out. Leo walks through the living room thinking to himself. _How can he just sit around and not worry about Don? God, I just can't sit here and do nothing. _Leo's gut is telling him that there is something wrong. _I know there's something wrong here. I don't know what, but I'm going to find out for myself. _

Leo goes to wake his brothers. He decides to wake up Raph first, and knocks on his brother's door. Five seconds later Leo hears, "What?" in an irritated voice.

Leo decides, he would probably have a better chance of getting Raph out of bed, if he was in the room, rather than through the door. Raph didn't like to get up for anything when he was asleep.

Leo walks in the room and over to Raph's hammock.

Raph rolls over to see who has intruded in his room. He growls a little, "Leo, what do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

"Donny's topside and I need you to come and help me find him." Leo replies.

Raph rolls back over, "Leo, he probably just went to the junk yard, he does that sometimes you know."

Leo gets irritated, "Raph come on, you've seen him lately, he's stressed and he's not himself."

Raph doesn't respond to this, and just lays there.

Leo grabs Raph's arm and turns him back over, "He could get hurt Raph."

Again, Raph says nothing, and he closes his eyes.

Leo gets angry and decides to try something else, "You know, Master Splinter doesn't want me to go out and look for him. So, here's your chance to see "Splinter Jr." to disobey orders."

Raph opens his eyes, "Okay, that I'll get up for." He gets up, grabs his mask and sai, and follows Leo out towards Mikey's room.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Also, sorry if Master Splinter doesn't seem to care as much about Don. He does care, I just have a hard time trying to remember how he thinks and talks. This story is all about Leo and Don, so I had to think of what Splinter could say. **

**Mikey's coming up, don't worry Mikey fans!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but more is coming. **

**I got stuck on this chapter, so I shook it up a bit. Hope you like it!  
**

**Again, I'm not so good at fight scenes.  
**

* * *

Don falls backwards on the roof top floor, and almost looses consciousness. He opens his eyes and regains his vision, and looks around to see six foot ninjas surrounding him. He makes a split second decision and flips over on his hands and knees, as a foot ninja rushes him. Don pushes on his hands to lift up his legs, and he kicks the ninja's feet right out from under him. Then Don gets on his feet and enters a fighting stance.

_Why did I come out here tonight? _Don thought to himself. _There's too many of them, how the shell will I get out of this by myself? _

Don takes out his bo staff in time to block an attack from one of his enemies, but then Don was knocked to the ground once again. Don suddenly realizes there are more foot ninjas around him than before. Don has no choice but to fight his way out of this.

_Why did I have to leave without telling the others? My brothers have no idea I'm out here._

"Give it up turtle; you won't get away this time." One of the foot ninja said.

Don watches the ninja who spoke to him. The ninja comes towards him, with a device ready in his hands. Don backs away from him, but was stopped by arms that were holding him in place. Don fights to get away, but fails to do so. Has the ninja comes closer and closer, Don fights harder, but again, he fails to get away.

The next thing Donny knew, his body was hit with a jolt of electricity. He couldn't move, he no control over any of his muscles. Within the next second it was gone, and he falls face first on the ground. Don couldn't fight it as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Please review! Good or bad. **

**Thanks :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So today's my Birthday, and I decided to give myself a present. So my present is... to post two new chapters!**

**This is the first, and I am typing the next one right after I finish posting this one.  
**

**Hope you enjoy this story so far! Thank you to all on this site!  
**

* * *

Two Purple Dragons hit the ground hard in one of the alley ways of New York, as a dark figure with a hockey mask and a bat in his hand, stepped out of the shadows.

"You two boneheads need to learn a lesson." The man in the mask said.

The two Dragons got up, "And I suppose you're the one who's gonna teach it? One of them replies with a voice.

Even though you couldn't see the man's face behind the mask, he smiled and said, "Now how did you know that?" He grips his bat in his hands and lunges at the two Dragons. The man swings his bat at the first Dragons and knocks him down unconscious. The other Dragon jumps on the man's back, which startles the man, and he drops his bat. With a quick decision, the man grabs the guy on his back and backs up into the wall closest to him. The Dragon's head hits the wall and he goes out cold.

The man goes to pick up his bat and turns to smile, "You two are no match for Casey Jones."

Soon after he puts his bat in his golf bag, he hears a scuffle on the roof above him. His Casey thinking that it's his buddy Raph out having some fun, he goes to help him.

When Casey gets to the roof, it's not the turtle he expected. He sees Don being held by three Foot ninjas, with one walking towards his friend. Casey doesn't stop the ninja in time, and he sees Don tense up one second and fall forward the next.

Casey yells and grabs his hockey stick this time, and runs at his enemies. He surprises the first ninja enough to knock him to the ground, but the others go after him and they hit him in the stomach. Casey doubles over, but takes his weapon and sweeps it hard enough to knock four Foot ninjas off their feet. The first ninja comes towards Casey with the same device that they hurt Don with.

"I don't think so man!" Casey yells at him, and he gets up and knocks the device out of the Foot ninja's hands. As the ninja watches the device hit the ground, Casey takes his chance to hit him in the head. The ninja hits the ground, and this time he stays down.

Casey turns ready for more, but he sees no one. Fortunately, Don still lies on the ground, but, unfortunately there's no movement from him. Casey drops his weapon and goes to check on his friend. Don has a steady pulse, but there is no sign that he's awake, or that he knows Casey just saved his life.

Casey goes to get his hockey stick, picks it up and puts it in his bag. Then he walks up to Don, picks him up, and he heads to Aprils.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**

**I thought it was time I made Casey the hero of one of my stories.  
**

**Casey is so awesome!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I was too busy to stick with it all day... Birthday stuff. :)**

**Anyways, as I promised myself, and everyone... here's the next chapter.  
**

**Short chapters I know, but hopefully I'll get a long one soon. FYI, next one is short, but the one after is longer.  
**

**So, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone on fanficton! :D  
**

* * *

Leo was the last one out of the sewers, and he moves to put the cover back over the man hole.

"So where should we look first Leo?" Mikey asks first.

Leo thinks for a minute, and sighs, "I think we should start at the junk yard. That's where he likes to go a lot, right?"

"Fine, but when we find him, Don's gonna get it." Raph says as they start up the building.

Leo gives Raph an irritated look.

"What?" Raph asks. "He's interrupting my sleep, I need to sleep."

"Let's just find him alright." Leo says rolling his eyes.

When they get to the junk yard, they see no sign of him anywhere.

"So where is he?" Raph asks.

"Do you think either me or Mikey knows that Raph?" Leo replies in an irritated voice.

Raph looks at Leo. It wasn't a question towards you Splinter Jr."

Mikey interrupts his brothers, before any fight break out between them. "Would you two stop with the attitudes already, its not going to help us find Don any faster."

Before the others could say anything, the three were startled by a ring from Raph's Shell cell.

Raph answers it, "Don! I'm going to kick the shell outta you! You have Leo waking us up- ."

"Raph!", a voice other than Don's comes out of the phone. It was Casey.

"Casey?" Raph says surprised, "It's not really a great time now. What is it?"

Casey sighs into the phone, "You need to come over to April's, it's Don, he was attacked."

Raph looks up at Leo, "Attacked? By who?"

Leo looks worried more than ever now. "Who was attacked?"

"Raph, can you just get your guy's shells over here right now!" Casey yells in the phone and hangs up.

Raph now has a worried look on his face. "Casey?"

Leo watches Raph hang up his shell cell. "What? What happened?"

Raph just looks at Leo, still with his worried expression.

Mikey grabs Raph's shoulders, "Who was attacked Raph? Was it Donny?"

Raph nods his head, but still too stunned to speak.

Leo starts off towards April's, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

The others follow Leo to go see their brother.

* * *

**Please Review! **

**Lol, poor Raph just isn't happy right now is he? :( :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. It's been awhile since I've posted. Just had a lot to deal with. **

**I'm back though, and things are going great, just need a little time.**

**I know this chapter is short, but I needed to post something, just so everyone knows I'm not quitting. I wouldn't do that without letting you know. **

**The next chapter will hopefully be longer, I have yet to start it. I had just finished typing this chapter, and was excited to post it up for all of you. I hope you like it, and I plan to post again within the next week or so. **

**I have another story in progress, that I will post soon. **

**Thank you everyone for hanging in there with me! **

* * *

April hears a knock on the door of her apartment, and turns off the TV to go answer it. Casey was standing there with a scared expression, with Don cradled in is arms.

April gasps, "Casey, oh my god, what happened?" She checks Don's face with her hands.

"The Foot happened." Casey says, as his look turns to anger. He pushes past April and walks over to the couch and lays Don down.

April rushes over to the two of them and starts checking Don's vital signs, "Casey, what happened exactly?"

Casey turns away, "I was out, and I heard a noise. So I went to go check it out, and-."

"Casey! Get to the point please!" April screams at Casey.

Casey turns back to her, "Don was being attacked by the Foot. One of them had something in his hand and they used it on him, I think they electrocuted him."

April looks more worried now, "How long did it last?"

Casey face scrunches up as he tries to remember, "I don't know… huh, maybe two to three seconds."

April's face softens a little, "Well at least we know he won't die."

"I'm not sure we even know that April, we don't even know how strong that thing was." Casey says.

"Alright!" April says. "We need to call the others, they need to be here too.

April stays to keep an eye on Don, while Casey goes to the kitchen for the phone.

April strokes the side of Don's face, "Hang in there Donny", and sighs.

In the kitchen, Casey reaches the phone on the counter, and dials Raph's shell cell. It rings twice, and Casey starts to get impatient, "Come on, come on."

Raph's voice screams in the phone, "Don! I'm going to kick the shell outta you! You got Leo waking us up-."

Casey was to angry to deal with Raph's attitude, "Raph!"

"Casey?" Raph says, sounding surprised. "It's not really a good time right now, what is it?"

Casey sighs into the phone, "you need to get to April's, its Don, he… he was attacked."

"Attacked? By who?" Raph asks.

Casey gets impatient with Raph's questions. "Raph, can you just get your shells over here right now! Casey yells into the phone and hangs up. Then he goes out to the couch to see Don and April. "Anything yet?"

Still sitting on the couch, April shakes her head. "No, nothing." She stands and turns to Casey. "You think he'll be okay?"

Casey starts to see tear form in her eyes. "I don't know, but the others are on their way."

April sighs and turns back to Don, "Good, because I don't know what to do for him."

Casey steps forward and puts his hand on April's shoulder, "Its okay, it's not your fault April."

April sighs and turns to Casey again, "I know that Casey, I just wish I could help him somehow."

Casey pulls her forward and wraps his arms around her. "We just have to wait."

With both of them worrying about their mutant friend, they hear a soft moan come from the couch.

April lets go of Casey to kneel next to Don. "Donny?"

Don's eyes start to open with a small slit, and then close again.

April reaches up to Don's face, "Don, can you hear me?"

Don doesn't respond, and April notices Don's body go limp.

April looks back to Casey with a worried look, then back to Don. "Donny?" April feels for a pulse, and then grabs Don's shoulders to shake him. "Donny! No! DON!"

Casey gets worried, "What April? What's wrong?"

"He doesn't have a pulse Casey!"

* * *

**Please review, good or bad! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm heading to Fresno for the week, and I just wanted to post a chapter before I leave. **

**It's just a short chapter, but I think it works. :)**

**So, I hope you like it. I'll be working on the next one while I'm down in Fresno, so I may have it posted soon. **

**Thank you guys for your reviews, they always help me. :)**

* * *

With Leo in the lead of racing over the roof tops, he starts thinking the worst of Don's situation. 'What if he's seriously injured? What if he had gotten hit in the head and has brain damage? What if he's dying? What if he's already de…' While deep in his thoughts, he never noticed his brothers had stopped two roofs back.

"Hey Leo!" Raph screams for him to stop.

Leo stops to turn around to look at his brothers. "What? Come on we've got to get to April's!" He yells over the roof tops.

Raph glares in Leo's direction, "would you just get your shell over here!"

Leo gets angry at the fact that his brothers were wasting time in getting to April's. They need to get to Don as soon as possible. Although, Leo decides to go back and check things out, he is still worried about Don.

"What is it?" Leo asked in an irritated voice.

Raph points to the ground where Mikey was squatting, who was examining a spot where a chunk of cement was broken out. Mikey looks up at Leo, "You think this is where Donny was attacked?

Leo squats down next to Mikey. He brushes his fingers over the spot of the missing chunk. "This looks like this was made by Don's Bo staff."

Mikey questionably looks at Leo and says, "How can you tell that Leo?"

Leo pinches something between his fingers, and gives it to Mikey to look at.

Mikey narrows his eyes to get a closer look. "It's a piece of Don's Bo staff," he says while handing the piece to Raph.

Raph looks at the piece in his hand, "What the shell happened to him?" Raph asks looking to Leo.

Leo stands and says, "I don't know, but we need to get going." Leo starts to head over to the edge of the roof top, but was stopped yet again by one of his brothers.

"Wait, hold up a sec", Mikey says and starts walking in the opposite direction.

Leo gets angry again, "Mikey come on, what are you doing now? We've got to go."

Mikey keeps walking and doesn't pay any attention to his eldest brother. He stops over in the corner of the roof and bends down to pick something up. Mikey stands and stares at it for a minute.

"Mikey? What are you doing?" Raph asked in an irritated voice.

Mikey turns to show the others what he found. "What do you think this is?" He asked while walking towards his brothers.

When Leo gets close enough, he takes it from Mikey. "It's some type of device."

Raph looks up at Leo, "What do you think it's for?" He asks.

Leo looks at the device, "I don't know." He looks up at the others and continues, "April could take a look at it.

Mikey looks at the ground with a worried expression, and says "Leo?"

Leo looks up at him. "What?" He asks.

Mikey looks up at Leo, "You do realize that the device is in the same area where Don was attacked, right?"

Leo glances at Raph, also with a worried look on his face.

"Guys, what if they used that on him?" Mikey asks.

Raph starts to deny any possibility of this situation, "Mikey, we don't know that. Come on, we don't even know what this thing does." He grabs the device and looks it over.

Leo tries to reassure his youngest brother, "It'll be okay Mikey. Raph's right though, we don't know what this thing is, or what it does." He looks at Raph and continues, "Although, it doesn't make me feel any better that this was near where the fight was.

Raph looks at Leo again, "There's still a possibility that this wasn't used on Don." Raph said in a firm voice.

Leo takes it back from Raph and says, "Whatever, we still have to get to April's, fast."

Leo takes off towards April's, with the other following.

While running, Leo looks at the device again and gets a little bit more worried about Don. "Hang on Donny." Leo whispers to himself.

* * *

**Please review! :) Good or bad as always! **


End file.
